


【原创AU】游园惊梦 Chapter1-小红帽与大灰狼

by XPia_Tao



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Office Lover (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPia_Tao/pseuds/XPia_Tao
Summary: 激情练肉文产物，大概讲一个机构实习老师如何推倒师父的故事，双向暗恋。认认真真写了剧情大纲，最后发现肉真tm的难写。爆肝还伤肾啊！！！





	【原创AU】游园惊梦 Chapter1-小红帽与大灰狼

因为外婆送了一件red hoodie给菲菲，简直送到菲菲心坎里去了。她最喜欢那顶兜帽了，大大的软软的，顶上还挂着一个毛茸茸软绵绵的小毛球，像小兔子尾巴一样，菲菲喜欢得不得了，每次出门一定会穿着它。她待人亲切，天真可爱，说话也娇娇软软的，小镇上的人没有不喜欢她的，都亲切的叫她小红帽小姐。已经是初夏了，hoodie略长，将将盖住菲菲圆鼓鼓的小屁股。菲菲急着出门，光着两条白白嫩嫩的细腿就急匆匆的往外婆家里跑。

谁曾想，却便宜了这头大色狼。

“小红帽小姐，你走得这么急，是要去干嘛啊？”

奇怪了——大灰狼怎么会说人话？

菲菲舌头仿佛不受控制一样，竟然老老实实回答着：“外婆病了，妈妈让我给她带蛋糕和葡萄酒。”

“你看，这森林的草木多么清香，花儿多么美丽，你为什么不去森林里玩一玩，浪费这春光。”大灰狼声音低沉悦耳，有着蛊惑人心的力量。

——菲菲打眼看那森林，只见树林荫翳，透不出一丝温暖的光线来，单单望了一眼，就觉得浑身冰凉，阴森恐怖，哪里来的草木芬芳？可身体却不受控制，一步一步的，渐渐走到了森林深处。听着耳边怪鸟桀桀而鸣，身边黑影飞快掠过，嗅到一丝丝若有若无的野兽的腥臊味，菲菲心都快提到嗓子眼了。

最可怕的是，一只温热却毛绒绒的大手，从hoodie下顺着菲菲光溜溜的大腿慢悠悠的探了进来，隔着内裤料子，在菲菲的柔软的臀瓣上轻轻的画着圈揉弄着。

大灰狼贴着她的耳朵，压低了嗓子，“小红帽，你的屁股为什么这么翘？”

菲菲半身酥麻，根本挪不开脚步。她想要大喊，却怎么也喊不出来。完了，这是又梦魇了。

“因为，因为……”菲菲支支吾吾，惹得大灰狼重重捏了一把，菲菲疼的浑身一颤，那只大手就轻轻一勾，把内裤褪到她腿弯处：“因为你已经准备好了，准备被我操熟了。”

可怜她一个黄花大闺女，平时有色电影都不看一个的，做个梦竟然如此没有下限。

菲菲刚觉得下身一凉，就感受得到他温热的手指在细缝里轻轻一压一挑，两片粉嫩的花瓣就噗噜一下吐出了一丝丝晶莹。大灰狼捻捻指头，语气里多了几分玩味：“瞧瞧，湿的多快。又骚又浪，真欠操。”

菲菲顿时羞红了脸，这个梦这么真实的吗？可小穴却不由自主的原始的收缩起来，臀瓣也随着那手指的律动紧紧追随，仿佛在渴求着更深、更重、更猛烈的触碰。然而大手的主人却浅尝辄止，慢条斯理的缓缓摩擦着微张的洞口，就是不插进去。

菲菲嘤咛一声，已经被揉弄得腰腹酸软，只得扶住身前粗壮的树干。堪堪一握的细腰一踏，就像雌兽一样高高翘起屁股，摆出了求欢的姿势：“不，不要。”

“啧，嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实嘛。”大灰狼瞧着身下骨骼柔软的猎物，扯出一个危险的微笑。下一秒，大灰狼结实的腰身一挺，滚烫的怒龙对准小穴狠狠一撞。未经过任何扩充的娇嫩哪里受得了这般刺激，菲菲感觉灵魂都要撞飞了，歇斯底里的哭叫着：“疼，疼……你，你快拿出去……”

大灰狼却不理他，语调平缓，扶着她的腰大力抽插着，“你见过路边的母狗怎么挨操的吗，就像你这样，拼命扭着屁股，大声叫着再深一点，再深一点……”

“别说了……我……我……才不是……”菲菲感觉所有的感官都集中在那交媾处，阴唇充血肿胀着，被摩擦得发热，随着速度的加快，菲菲哀叫的声音越来越弱，噗嗤噗嗤的水声越来越响，她的哭叫渐渐变了调，尾音颤颤的，几乎是淫靡的低吟了：“停……停下来……哦……嗯，嗯……都……怪你……我……我才……不是……”

大灰狼的精力仿佛用不完似的，小红帽温热紧致的地方让他欲罢不能。他眼睛充满了血丝，咆哮着，操她的速度更凶狠了：“停下来？你真的求我停下来？”他凶猛又沉重的撞击着，原本晶亮的淫水已经被抽打成雪白的泡沫，从不停交合的性器中间滴落，滋润着森林深处的草地。他太用力了，用力到几乎想把卵蛋也一同操进她的体内，卵蛋随着他的动作，粗暴的拍打着她的臀瓣，把她白皙柔嫩的屁股都拍的一片通红。“告诉我，你到底想要什么！”

这层层叠叠的快感如同海浪一般一股一股的把菲菲的理智吞没了。那野蛮的、兽性的、原始的欲望被残忍的唤起，菲菲不知道自己是在哀求他停下，还是在渴望被更粗暴的对待：“要……要……不要……”整个人已经被操的失了神，白皙透亮的脸蛋上早已布满了情欲的红晕，酸软无力的胳膊已经承受不起大灰狼持续的撞击了，如同破布娃娃随着他强悍的冲击摇晃着。  
随着大灰狼又一次肆意低吼，他长长的狼吻蓦然咬住了身下猎物柔软脆弱的脖子，狰狞的凶器以一种开膛破腹的架势，深深的埋入了菲菲的小穴，瞬间膨大了两倍。一股热流洪流般冲刷着菲菲的小穴，浇灌着菲菲的媚肉。伴随着几乎爆炸的疼痛的是难以承受的快慰，那无上的快感让菲菲瞬间攀上了巅峰。她尖叫着，身下的甬道贪婪的蠕动吞咽着，触电般的抽搐着。即使是在高潮中近乎失去意识，菲菲还是能感受到身下的凶器剧烈的颤抖着，喷出一股股热烫的精液，灌得菲菲肚子渐渐饱胀了起来。

等到菲菲略略恢复了意识，才发现自己仰躺在草地上，心爱的hoodie已经被脱了下来，被团成一团垫在腰下，自己两条玉腿被叠成了M型。他勃发的欲望仍在她体内一跳一跳的颤抖着，不曾离去。菲菲无力推搡着，被欺负的狠了，眼睛早已哭的红肿，抽抽答答的拍打着骑在自己身上的的大灰狼：“你快拔出来啊，呜呜，被你操烂了。”

她那点力气哪里推得动大灰狼，大灰狼故作无辜，“我也想拔出来啊。”他作势往外抽了一寸，犬科动物生殖器根部有一个球状腺体，射完精就会变得格外膨大，牢牢的塞住菲菲的洞口，一时半会也放松不了。只是抽动了一寸，菲菲就疼的失声尖叫起来。

“别哭别哭，我的小红帽。”大灰狼诱哄着，伸出长长的舌头舔掉她满脸的泪痕，身下慢慢用力，把自己的肉茎温柔的塞了回去。他慢慢的研磨着，同时低着头让自己的吻落在少女洁白的身子上，眉眼温和，近乎虔诚。

菲菲从没有经历过大灰狼如此温柔的对待，撩起一双雾气腾腾的眼睛，猫叫一般轻轻软软的吟哦着，想看看大灰狼的脸，看看这个潜意识里折腾自己大半夜的人是谁。可是他的脸还是一片模糊，只记得他微微蹙起的浓眉，和浓眉下那双总含着戏谑的桃花眼。  
　　  
当小红帽套着皱皱巴巴沾满青草和泥土的红色hoodie，拎着蛋糕和葡萄酒出现在外婆家的时候，外婆又是担忧又是后怕道：“孩子你怎么自己过来了，多危险，森林有会吃人的大灰狼呢。”　　

小红帽笑了，“对，会吃人的大灰狼。”仔细看，小红帽的底裤早已不见了踪影。下面那张可怜兮兮被操的通红的小嘴，还在缓缓地一张一合吐着大灰狼的精液……


End file.
